pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Attack Of Team Skull
Story Everyone is walking along Route 17. April has Cosmog out, holding it in her arms as Cosmog is sleeping. Mary: Cosmog has been sleeping since the picnic a few hours ago. Jon: Seems like Cosmog likes its beauty sleep. Drake: Wonder how close we are to Po Town? Then a few Team Skull Members walk up to them. Jon: Team Skull! Skull Grunt 1: Yo, its the quad group of trouble! April: What do you guys want! Skull Grunt 2: You will not go further. The 5 Teak Skull members send out three Pokemon each Grunt 1 owns 3 Salandit, Grunt 2 has 3 Zubat, Grunt 3 has 3 Raticate, Grunt 4 sends out Drowzee and Grunt 5 sends Garbodor. Jon: You have got to be kidding me. April: Argh. Grunt 1: Flame Burst! Grunt 2: Venoshock! Grunt 3: Hyper Fang! Grunt 4: Shadow Ball! Grunt 5: Gunk Shot. They all send their attacks towards our heroes. April: Moonblast! Drake: Shadow Ball! Mary: Ice Shard! Jon: Flamethrower and Hydro Pump! April sends out Ribombee and Ribombee uses Moonblast. Drake sends out Drampa and Drampa uses Shadow Ball. Mary sends out Vulpix and Vulpix uses Ice Shard. Jon sends out Brionne and Brionne uses Hydro Pump and Typhlosion uses Flamethrower. All the moves combine and cancel out Team Skull's attack. Grunt 4: Give us the cloud Pokemon! Jon: Never. Focus Blast! Typhlosion uses Focus Blast and the move knocks out Raticate. Drake: Shadow Ball! Mary: Ice Shard! Shadow Ball and Ice Shard combine and knock Drowzee out. Grunt 1: Flame Burst Salandit! Jon: Hydro Pump! Brionne uses Hydro Pump and the move cancels out Flame Burst and also knocks out Salandit. Grunt 5: Retreat! The Grunts return all their Pokemon and then run off and enter a place where there is a tall door, which they leave open. Everyone returns their Pokemon. Mary: What is this place? Drake sees a sign. Drake: Po Town. Jon: That is Po Town? April: So, this is where the Kahuna is. Mary: I don't see it. Jon: Let's go. Everyone enters but soon get surrounded by Team Skull. Jon: Seriously. Then Guzma is seen on top of a car. Guzma: You guys again. Jon: Guzma! Grunt 3: You know them boss? Guzma: They have been a thorn before. Drake Sorry about that. Grunt 2: Sarcasm! April: Obviously. Guzma: Why have you entered our strong hold? Mary: Stronghold? Jon: We walked through the open front door. Grunt 5: Who left it open! Guzma: No matter. Guzma sends out Golisopod. Drake: Golisopod again! Guzma: I will only battle Jon! Jon: Then lets go. Jon sends out Minior. Mary: Minior! Guzma: That little thing! Guzma and Team Skull laugh. Jon: Minior is amazing. Dazzling Gleam! Minior uses Dazzling Gleam on Golisopod, causing a bit of damage. Guzma: How dare you! Scald! Golisopod uses Scald on Minior, causing a good amount of damage. Jon: Hmm. Grunt 4: Don't attack the boss yo! Jon: Cosmic Power! Minior uses Cosmic Power and increases both its defences. Guzma: Cowards play! Jon: Never. Guzma: Brick Break! Jon: Acrobatics! Golisopod uses Brick Break, but Minior counters it with Acrobatics and then hits Golisopod with Acrobatics. Jon: Now, Dazzling Gleam! Minior uses Dazzling Gleam, but Golisopod dodges. Guzma: Razor Shell! Golisopod hits Minior with Razor Shell, hitting its mark. Jon: Ancient Power! Guzma: Scald! Minior uses Ancient Power but Golisopod counters with Scald. Guzma: You guys are doing my nut in. I'm the tough hard Guzma, the one you are scared of. Jon: Yeah, is that right? Grunt 2: Yeah. Jon: Okay then. Jon takes the Rockium Z out of his pocket and attaches it to his Z-Ring. Drake: The Rockium Z! Mary: Jon is going to use it. April: Continental Crush! Jon has completed the dance to get the Rockium Z working. The light goes from Jon into Minior. Grunt 1: No fair! Grunt 5: No one uses that! Grunt 4: Cheater. Jon: Continental Crush, go! Minior uses its Z-Move Continental Crush and the move hits Golisopod, knocking it out. Guzma then returns Golisopod. Guzma: How dare you break into our stronghold and attack! Jon: You did leave the door open remember. Good work. Jon returns Minior. Grunt 3: Sir. Grunt 3 gives Guzma a piece of paper. Guzma: Right. You are lucky this time. A few Golbat use Haze and when the Haze disappears, Team Skull are all gone. Jon: Gone. Mary: We will bump into them again. April: Yeah, it is inevitable. A man, who looks a bit depressed walks up to them. Man: So it was you who were causing the ruckus. Drake: Ruckus? Team Skull were attacking-- Man: --I don't care. Jon: Who are you? Nanu: I'm Nanu, the Island Kahuna! Mary: Jon, this is the guy Acerola told you about! Nanu: Acerola? So you defeated her trial? Jon: Yeah, and I'm here to complete the Grand Trial. Nanu: Then you have come to the correct place. Let's begin after we heal your Pokemon. The screen freezes. Narrator: Our heroes ran into Team Skull and defeated them. However, they also found the Island Kahuna, Nanu. Now, our heroes are getting ready for Jon and Nanu's battle. Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford Mary Potts April Cass Nanu Team Skull * Grunts * Guzma Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Brionne * Minior Drake * Drampa Mary * Vulpix April * Ribombee Team Skull * Garbodor (x5) * Salandit (x5) * Raticate (x5) * Drowzee (x5) * Zubat (x5) * Golisopod (Guzma) Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes